Reunions of Forgetting
by LivingForEveryMoment777
Summary: Apart doesn't always mean forever. The Doctor still sees people after they're gone, but they're ghosts to him... Basically the 11th Doctor meets many of his past friends, let me know what you think!
1. A Reunion Of Love

The Doctor and his two companions were running through ancient Britain. Rory had spoken about wanting to meet the Tudors so they were in the countryside. In winter. And it was freezing. (All of time and space and he wants to see the TUDORS) and of course being them there were ten feet aliens. They were a mottled green with disfigured vine like bodies and a loping elegance that reminded The Doctor of a monkey. Oh and they had giant spikes protruding from every part of it's body, did he mention? So again, being them, they had to go investigate and obviously they discovered a diabolical plan, decided to ruin said diabolical plan and them fail at stopping it. When this happens, run. Suddenly Rory stumbled and that was all it took for one to race up and pin him against the harsh ground. It opened it mouth full of jagged teeth laced with cavities and gaping holes filled with rot. Rory prepared himself for his final moments. It's large awning mouth resembling a black hole loomed in front of him and he shook with terror and closed his eyes, dimly hearing a "NOOOOO!" from Amy and The Doctor. He hoped that they'd be fine. He stiffened, not wanting his last thoughts to be of being murdered and instead thought of the greatest moments of his (admittedly short) life.

He saw Amy accepting his proposal and him forgetting to stand up because he was a dork.

He saw the moment in the TARDIS after the episode with the Dream Lord when Amy said that she died because that was the only way she could see him again.

He saw them running from the vampires in Venice and the radiant smile of Amy as they dashed for their lives.

And nothing…

He cracked his eyes open a fraction and found that the creature had frozen. It's awning mouth still glared at him and it's malevolent teeth, so frightening a second ago, still begging to bite into his flesh.

How?

"Frozen in time, a containment vortex. Be gentle and edge your way out slowly. Remember to be careful around it's spikes." The Doctors voice spoke to him and he relaxed involuntarily. He didn't trust the Doctor completely yet but he trusted, not trusted _knew_ that he wouldn't let him die or come to any harm. He wriggled out of the things arm carefully and came to face a white faced Amy and Doctor. Amy ran into his arms, sobbing. He hugged her tightly, remembering how close he'd come to death. The Doctor didn't interrupt, being tactful enough for once to let them hug while he checked the energy readings.

The two pulled away from the hug, smiling at each other with all the love in the world. Both of them turned around to see the Doctor only to find him smiling and pocketing his screwdrivers.

"My screwdrivers not picking up anything so the Earth is safe, for now at least, come along, to the TARDIS!"

The Doctor spun on his heels and swivelled around to head into the TARDIS, his two companions trailing after him. Just as he was about to take out his key a blur of blonde hair and pale skin tackled him, forcing him to tumble over and over on the ground in the snow. He spit out some snow and got a good look at his attacker. He gasped as a very familiar face that had haunted him for decades stared back at him.

"Jenny?"

His daughter instantly brought her gun up to his chest. Her eyes flashed with rage but underneath that The Doctor sensed a flicker of something. Recognition and... Fear. His own daughter was afraid of him. He snapped himself into reality. Jenny hadn't met this regeneration so she didn't know who he was, no wonder she was frightened.

"How do you know my name. More to the point how do you know about that sort of technology."

"How, how are you alive?"

"You won't be for much longer if you don't start talking."

"But I watched you die, I held you as you died."

"I am the one holding the gun here, start talking."

"Jenny."

"How do you know my name!"

"Jenny."

"Answer me, I have a gun."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!"

A deafening silence that over came both of them. And The Doctor said six words, just six and this changed both of their lives forever.

"And we've only just got started."

Jenny noticeably half collapsed, her grip loosening on the gun. Her gorgeous blue eyes welled up in tears and she sagged into his waiting embrace.

"Dad? You, came…" She stuttered, finally meeting her father after a whole year of running alone.

"Happy coincidence you could call it. Oh Gods. I missed you. I missed you oh so so so so very much." The Doctor said, stroking his girls hair. He brought her closer to him until both father and daughter were kneeling in the snow together. Her scent of peppermint and lemon filled his nostrils, reassuring his that she was there, she was really really was there! After all this time, all these years, his daughter had finally come home.

"You look exactly the same." A tear fell from his eye, tracing the line of his cheek before falling onto hers. She smiled. "You've aged old man. You won't be able to keep up with me any more." She laughed shakily in a witty retort. "Me, nah. I'll be running laps around you forever." Just as they began to pull apart from each other Amy and Rory came running up.

"Doctor! We saw the manic girl try and kill… You…" She said, evidently at a loss on how the Doctor was embracing his could-have-been-killer as though his life depended on it. "Mind bringing me up to date?"

The Doctor straightened up, tears of joy still gleaming in his eyes. "Amy, Rory, I would like you to meet Jenny." He sent a glance to her and their fingers entwined after so many years.

"She's my daughter."


	2. A Reunion of Forgetting

**I am so sorry. I promise that I didn't want to leave the site for so long but my account wasn't working so real apologies for that. I will be updating lots of stories now, pinky promise!**

The Doctor looked through ancient eyes at a family. The mother, vibrant-haired and vivacious arguing almost childishly with her poor husband. The joyous couple were accompanied by three children, all with their mothers wicked tongue. They'd surely be causing chaos in future years to come. One boy, six years old with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. It was strange how a young Jack resembled so much his unknown immortal namesake. Another girl called Sarah-Jane who even as a child was a strong and independent infant, refusing to be put down by anybody. Two gorgeous bouncing baby, not yet toddlers were gurgling obliviously in the pram. Rose even now had the kind eyes of an older women from the Powell estate while Martha, her twin held the healing hands that her namesake valued so. Both of the twins lay gurgling happily swathed in blankets made by a mothers hand.

The great Donna Noble had settled down, spending hours creating deep blue blankets for her children. TARDIS blue, the Doctor Donna still shining through. But Donna was still there, through wrinkles and aged eyes marring her once youthful face. The most important woman in all of creation. And as she stood there scolding her son on how 'no he could not have a captains hat because if he looses it she's very well not going to get him another' there was still the shining woman that had traveled through time, space and even universes. He gave a faint smile at the sight, not willing to look away, not wanting to carry on looking.

"Doctor?" A Scottish voice called from behind him. He turned to see another red-headed woman, just as sassy but not as Donna. Amy and Rory, his present companions who he had sent away 'to do something romantic' had apparently found him and were looking at him with a expectancy for information. "Ah, the Ponds, done anything interesting have you or has it just been romantic human woman stuff. If it is then spare me the details." He glanced away from the five people to look at his companions of the present, only to find their accusing glares full force upon him. "What?" He enquired, feigning innocence. "Who are they." Said the fiery woman. "Don't know what your talking about." He lied through his teeth. "Those people who you have been watching for over two and a half hours without break. Butted in Rory, becoming intrigued. The Doctor sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it.

"Her name is Donna Temple-Noble but when I was with her she was just Donna Noble. Well I say just Donna Noble but in actuality she was the most important person in the universe. She used to travel with me. Stars and moons. Time and Space. She swore that would be with me forever."

"What happened?"

Though the Doctor knew that this question would be coming it still came as a shock and still broke a little of his hearts.

"She forgot me."

And with that he went back into the TARDIS as a mother cared for her four children, never suspecting that her greatest friend who she had never met had never stopped watching her.

 **I hated that Donna had to leave, she and Amy were my favourite companions. Who was yours? Let me know and** **bye!**


	3. A Reunion of Flirting

**Heya! As promised, lots of new updates! Again really sorry but my account wasn't working :(Hope you enjoy this!**

The TARDIS materialised in front of 20th century England, Cardiff. The occupants now consisted of Amy, Rory and the newest but most lovable member, Jenny. Jenny, who called herself Jenny Smith in public had easily adapted to the life of a time-traveller and nowadays was the only person excluding the Doctor and River who could pilot the TARDIS capably. They weren't planning on staying for long, just to refuel when a knock sounded at the door. The four occupants slowly turned. There weren't many creatures who registered the boxes existence and the ones that did more often than not wanted to kill them. The Doctor shot a worried look before the knock sounded again, this time accompanied with a strong american accent yelling "Doctor, I know you're in there. It's me Harkness!"The Doctor immediately relaxed and jumped down the stairs to open the door to his old friend. Upon the doors opening Jack walked straight in… Past the Doctor before enveloping Rory in a huge hug.

"Hey doc, how's it been the last few millennia, huh, y'now, you're the only person on Earth I can say that to without being thought crazy."

Rory was utterly confused while Jack Harkness babbled on. The girls were laughing at the Doctors angry face which was holding an incredulous look that seems to be saying 'how could that be me!' Rory's face on the other hand was completely blank and he was opening and closing his mouth like a guppy fish.

"OY!" The 'real' Doctor stomped over, resembling a child in a temper tantrum. "It's me! Whole new regeneration cycle, I'm cool now!" Jack Harkness looked as though he was going to pass out. "You. You are the Doctor!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. "You!?" He repeated as though saying it twice would help it to sink in. It didn't.

"Oy! Yes, me! And don't you dare flirt." Jack recovered from his shock outwardly but he was still reeling inside.

"Well of course I won't I only flirt with pretty angels such as yourself ma'am." He immediately flirted, turning to Jenny as he spoke, giving a small wink. Jenny looked like she was going to hurl but before she could the panelling that Jack was standing on flipped and he fell into a pool far below. Amy and Rory shrieked and looked down at him. Jack was spluttering and cursing the Doctor while inhaling rather large amounts of water. The Doctor gave a small innocent look to all the angry glares he was receiving. "Oh no, what a pity. I don't have a ladder to get him out." The other three could only keep up their angry faces for so long and soon all broke down laughing. Jenny even stuck her head down the hole and shouted. "You heard the Doctor! Hands off!" Jack pouted in his little paddling pool. "Not fair, how come you get special treatment?" Amy, lounging against the control with her arm looped around Rory raised his eyebrows innocently and said, in the air of somebody giving the weather. "I think that it is to be expected 'Jack' after all, you did kiss the Doctors daughter."

A second of silence.

"WHAT!" Rory, feeling pity for the man flipped the lever that would dump him on the floor of the control room. The man, no longer having to tread water collapsed against the side of the console for small amount of time before shooting a grin at The Doctor. "Congratulations Doc, I never knew you had it in ya!"

The Doctor let out a low groan. This was going to be a long long day…

 **Sorry but I have to ask. What would happen if Voldemort tried to kill Jack Harkness? I mean like what would his reaction be?**

 ** _"WHY DO YOU NOT DIE MUGGLE!"_**

 **Bye!**


End file.
